The present disclosure relates to the field of computer systems and more specifically to an address translation device for address layout over physical memory in a computer system. Embodiments can also include a method and a computer program product for address translation.
Modern computer systems generally include a main memory which may have at least one memory device. In order to access data stored in the main memory, physical addresses within a physical address space are used. Each physical address is represented in the form of a binary number which is used to identify/locate data stored in the main memory. In order to access data stored in one of the memory devices of the main memory, the physical address can be translated to the location of the data within one of the memory devices used in the computer system main memory. Thus, there can be a need to continuously improve the translation of physical addresses to memory locations within the main memory in order to improve the speed and efficiency of reading and writing data in the main memory.